Poor Len!
by Flare345
Summary: What happens when Len's two least favorite things, important math homework and gross rumors, happen all in one day? Suckish Summary but the stories kinda cute!


**Hehe hi! I just came up with this while listening to Hot Cocoa by Len...But hey it's cute! I have no idea what this will be...So rating will be up with the story. I don't know hot to use spell check on WordPad, so forgive my bad spelling. Oh, and this is Len's P.O.V**

I sighed, bored out of my mind. Me and Rin were in class. We were supposed to be listening to the teacher, but she was going on about something I had no idea about. It was Math class, which happens to be my worst subject anyways. I've decided I'll just ask Ted when I get back...Since he's so smart. Yes, that was sarcasm.  
>Rin was half asleep by now, head on her desk staring at me with nearly-closed eyes. I'm watching the huge window behind her though, since it always seems like it's going to fly away.<br>I start to daydream about watching music videos at the Vocaloid house, but then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see the young, red-headed teacher looking down at me with an irritated look.  
>"Well?" She says, as her high heels tap the floor impatiently.<br>Unfortunatly for me, I didn't hear a single word she said, "Yeah..?" I say with a nervous tone.  
>She hisses and points at my book, "Where's yesterday's homework I assigned you? You'd better have it done."<br>I look inside my messy desk **(By the way, I'm using American ways when it comes to the school.) **and sigh, starting to grab out a bunch of papers, "I think one of these are last night homework.." I mumble, and the bell rings suddenly. The twacher yells out our homework to the class before they can escape it: A huge report on something in math, due tommorrow. I do NOT understand the math language, so hopefully Rin remembers it.  
>Thankfully, Math was our last class. But what I hate about this school in particular, everybody screams when school lets out. It leaves me with a bad headache...Especially when I'm tired.<br>"_I wonder if other school's students do that..."_ I think to myself as I walk out the shiny glass doors, then run back to home to play video games with Kaito!  
>I walk through the strange, multi-colored doors of the Vocaloid house to see everybody on cell phones. Rin walks in moments later, and we exchange 'What the fuck?' looks.<br>"Len, come look at this," I hear Mikuo say from the kitchen, "Did you really do this?"  
>I run into the kichen at full speed, snatching the phone from Mikuo's hand and looking at the Android screen, "What'd I-WHAT?" My eyes widen in shock as I freeze in place at the picture. It was of me and Kaito doing...things...in a bathroom stall. I peered out to see Rin gagging at the picture, that's also on Teto's phone.<br>I just now realize that Kaito's not in the room, so before he comes out, I run upstairs to my room and slam the door. I sigh of relief at the farmiliar yellow walls and soft carpet, but then start to panic at who else was in my room.  
>Kaito was sitting there on my bed, blue scarf and all, staring at me in shock. We both stared at each other with the same look for a while, then I slowly set my bag down beside my small desk in the corner. He just watches me, head slightly tilted. I blush a little at his cute look, both of us starting to calm down a bit.<br>"U-umm..." Kaito starts with extreme caution, "D-did that ever...really happen..?"  
>I sigh and look a the blue haired man with a look of pure honesty, "I don't think so..I mean, I don't exactly remember it."<br>He starts to smile a little, clearly more comfortable, "That's good..But then, where do you think that picture even came from?"  
>"Fangirls. Or cosplay fanguys..." I say, laughing nervously.<br>"Fanguys." Kaito decides, making us both laugh.

It's now late at night, and everybodies asleep but me. I'm sitting in my soft computer chair at my desk, trying to get that big report done, "Stupid video games...Distracting me..." I mumble to myself, drinking hot cocoa as I work. Sadly enough, I've got three things on the peice of notebook paper: my name, the date, and the assignment name.  
>Suddenly, I hear a faint noise from my closet. It was like a muffled scream, so I ran over and yanked open the door to see Ted tied up in the small place. I blink in suprise, slowly pulling the tape from his mouth.<br>"Len...Umm...I can explain..." He says nervously to me as I undo the cuffs on his hands and ankles, with a key that's just out of his reach.  
>"Ok then, explain why you were tied up in my closet.." I say calmly.<br>He sighs and picks up his glasses from a shelf that has my fedora from the "Spice!" music video, "They didn't want me to see whatever that picture was...So they tied me up.."  
>I blink in shock and stare at him, "Of all the ways to prevent you from seeing it, they tied you up and locked you in my closet.."<br>"Yeah...heheh...and umm...thanks for untieing me..." He says greatfully. He suddenly spots my paper and holds back a laugh, "Need some help on that?"  
>I smile and nod, walking back over to my desk and sitting down, "Definatly."<br>He smiles and walks over, kneeling beside the desk and then helps me out on it. And by help, I mean he tells me what to write.  
>I turn it in the next day and get perfect grades, and since it's Friday, no homework! So I get to play video games AND pass my class! Since that paper was 75% of my final grade this year...<p>

**Sorry if this made no sense whatsoever...or completely sucks...Heh...I just got kinda bored! Oh yeah the disclaimer...  
>Len: Flare-chan doesn't own me, Kaito, Mikuo, Teto, Rin, or Ted. She does own the Vocaloid house itself though!<br>I want to own the people in it...Mainly you Len-Len...*Evil fangirl grin*  
>Len: *Scared* Don't...Do anything...Flare-chan...<strong>


End file.
